If she's happy then I'm happy
by Shiro Blossom
Summary: Her prince will come one day...soon, he just took a wrong turn and got lost, and he's just too stubborn to ask for direction. "It's Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke" she said quickly before running towards her room. That…lucky bastard


"So is this how it feels? To be loved that is...is there always pain involved?" Hinata asked while her head was hanging down low focused on the cold wet ground, she bent her knees reaching for the ground. She kneeled there for a few minutes before finally breaking down into tears.

"Not if you find the right man to love, i know what you want and how you must feel right now. I've been through the same situation and i've moved on from there and i suggest you should too." A low voice said behind the weeping woman.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" The woman cries were unstoppable, no one was able to stop her now. Love can bring you pleasure, happiness but also hatred and jealousy.

He kneeled down beside her like a knight his hand was over her shaking shoulder. He pulled her into a warm but cold embrace, his sweet little princess...why did she always have to end up with good for nothing guys that always end up breaking her again and again. He warned her to take her time and the right guy will appear in front of her.

"Come on, lets go home HInata-sama. It's getting late you're going to get sick if you keep staying in the rain like this. I'll carry you home, you're not going to spend your night here crying for that bastard are you?"

"I loved him, he said he loved me too but then the other day i saw him kissing another girl!" she said between hard sobs. "Why? Why, why, why?"

"I know i know, you can tell me all about it at home come on get on my back. You should thank me for this, i'm only carrying you because i'm feeling good tonight and is in a good mood."

The tow passed the night streets as lonely street lights guided their way home, the older male slowly let go of his weak cousin and softly pushed her down under the covers, she shifted to a more comfortable position and fell into a deep slumber, hoping to forget about the events that happened that night.

"Goodnight Hinata-hime." he said before turning off the light and closed the sliding doors.

Her prince will come one day...soon, he just took a wrong turn and got lost, he's just too stubborn to ask for direction. He thought to himself as he was drying out his long hair, making a joke out of it he lightly chuckled to himself.

He wouldn't dare to do that in front of his hime, she would probably go sobbing in the first dark corner she finds around the traditional home.

He didn't want to see her sad, he hated it he was her protector. He followed her to her date which was her _last_ date with that bastard who mistreated his princess. He knew all her secrets since they were so close and stuff but their usual communication stopped ever since she met a stupid blonde that goes by the name of Naruto.

He told her that she deserved better far more than some idiot that wears the same thing every single day. She's gone through a lot of guys ever since she took his advice and then everything went downhill for her. Every guy she dated took advantage of her, used her like a tissue and just kick her aside like they had never met before, it angered him to see his mistress get used like that in front of his own eyes and yet he couldn't do anything to stop it. Hinata would get very upset if she found out that Neji was behind the scenes everytime watching her every move wiht her date. Once she nearly caught him but he was smart even to hide in the shadows.

He would personally go punish the guy himself after he sees Hinata crying silently in her mega over-sized room, he only lived to protect his Hinata from all harms. She wouldn't go anywhere without him by her side or following her. He vowed to protect her until the day he died and make her happy, if she was happy then he's happy. That was what he said on that fateful day in front of the whole family when he was chosen to protect the Hyuuga heiress.

He cared for her more then anything, to be truthful he loved her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help think about her every minute of the day, he hasn't told her about his feelings yet and he doesn't plan to. It would crush her like a nut in between a nutcracker's mouth, he wouldn't dare to cause her any more pain than she already has. The stress of becoming the new leader of the clan was getting to her, she has to chose the lucky guy to marry or one will be chosen for her byt the winkely elders.

That's why she spent most of her time dating, looking for her prince instead of doing family business training. It hurt him to see her touch the other guy's hand and cheeks. He tried his best to keep her from having her first kiss with some random she mets down town.

Seeing the guy hurt her was even more painful then seeing him try to kiss her, escaping out of him mind he dropped the white towel and flopped onto his bed. He curled up his blankets and threw then at the wall, he had to take his stress and angry on something and the blanket was the closes thing to him then.

He hated been born so unlucky and falling for the Hyuuga heiress, why couldn't he be born as one of the bastards that's dated Hinata. Today was the last day that Hinata had to chance to chose her chosen oji-sama and she hasn't chosen anyone yet, tomorrow... tomorrow will be that fateful day. He bet the elders will chose within the two branches of the family to create a even more powerful heir with the same blood. After all powerful plus powerful equals perfection.

Neji drifted off to sleep as he thought hard about who the elders will chose, he will not forgive then if they had chosen a weakling as Hinata's husband but that turned out to be a 0% chance.

Today was the day, Hinata stepped into the traditional japanese room where all elders including her father have meetings, this was the room where she would know the name of her future husband, who would be beside her during life's hardest times and happiest times. Neji who had no right to be in the room stood outside to wait for his hime to come back outside, the wait seemed like days heck even years.

The pearl eyed goddess stepped out and turned around to bow before closing the sliding doors, not a single word left her mouth.

"Who is it?" Neji asked desperately wanting to know the name of the _lucky_ guy.

"It's Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke" she said quickly before running towards her room.

_'What? Uchiha! That cold heartless son of a bitch is going to marry my Hinata? What are the elders and Hiashi thinking? Giving away your daughter like that. I wouldn't mind if she was to marry someone like that stupid Naruto but Sasuke? Hinata wouldn't last a minute in that Uchiha estate. Everyone's so strong, rough and tough in there, Hinata would surely be bullied there even if she was the future leader's wife or not.'_

Months passed as the betrothed couple got to know each other, well it was more like Hinata getting to know her fiance . Sasuke would just sit around listening to her studder on words which very much annoying him, if a nervous detector was sitting next to Hinata it would go off 24/7.

The day has come and the couple was to wed, Neji fixed up his tie as Sasuke decided to have a western wedding instead of the traditional ones the elders of the Hyuuga family agreed on. The traditional wedding with the kimono annoyed the heck out of the Uchiha male, he hated the way how they lasted so long. He perfered the western ones because it was short and had less things you've got to deal with.

The elders was forced to go ahead with the western wedding because they were afraid the upset the Uchiha groom, then the bride would be left unmarried which was a good thing in Neji's case, the Hyuugas wanted to be allies with the Uchihas and the only way to do that was through marriage between heirs.

Neji has in the second row of the wooden pews while the families of the bride and groom sat in the first row of the two columes, Sasuke's mother was actually very nice to Hinata which suprised Neji, at first he thought the whole family was as cold hearted as Sasuke but on second thought they were nice. It turned out that Sasuke was the only heartless male in the whole family. His father, mother and brother had been veyr nice to the shy Hyuuga. Now Neji knew that Hinata was going to be in good hands, he didn't need to worry about her anymore. She was getting married off to another family and she would have a new protector, she didn't need him anymore. They would get back to been as distant cousins and nothing else, nothing more than that just cousins.

He was lost in his own throughts as the couple standing before the two families spoke their vows of ever lasting love, Neji snapped out of his throughts only to be drawn into Hinata's beauty. She looked stunning in that pearly white dress, her long midnight locks falling down her back and those eyes. Those eyes that were so much like his, he admired them so much, everytime he looks in the mirror he wouldn't see the same thing as he saw in Hinata's eyes even though they were so alike. He saw kindness, something that was completely out of his reach. He's never learnt to be kind to other people expect Hinata.

When the wedding began he saw a slight tint of pink in Sasuke's cheeks as the double doors opened to reveal a beautiful bride, maybe the cold stoic male had never seen his bride look so beautiful before. Hanabi had wet eyes ever since the start of the ceremony, she had cried for days now knowing that her beloved sister was going away.

The married couple hurried away in a black limo towards the Uchiha esate, Neji secretly wanted to be in that limo besides Hinata instead of Sasuke himself. Neji vowed to drag Hinata back into the Hyuuga family if Sasuke mistreated her or hurt in her any way wheater she likes it or not. He would do what ever it takes to make her happy, even if it meant hiding away his feeeling for her for the rest of his life.

"If she's happy, then I'm happy" Neji said quietly as he sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at the photo in his hands, it was a photo he took of Hinata, Hanabi and himself when they were young. He wanted those happy days to come back again.

"If she's happy I'm happy..."


End file.
